jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend
How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend ist ein 1984 erschienenes Kinderbuch des Autoren James Howe. Daten How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend erschien am 12. März 1984 beim Verlag Random House und wurde sowohl in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika als auch zeitgleich in Kanada publiziert. Verfasst wurde das Kinderbuch im Rahmen der Ewok Adventure Books von James Howe, der Illustrator war Walter Velez. Das Buch verfügt über 41 Seiten und wurde niemals ins Deutsche übersetzt. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Wicket and Kneesaa, two furry Ewoks children who live on the tiny moon Endor, catch a pair of giant Phlogs in the act of cutting down the ancient forest trees revered by the Ewoks. Handlung thumb|right|250px|Die Phlogs haben die Ewoks Während die beiden jungen Ewoks Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka und Wicket Wystri Warrick im Wald des Mondes Endor Beeren sammeln und diese heimlich naschen, hören sie plötzlich seltsame Geräusche. Auf der Suche nach der Quelle dieser Geräusche begeben sie sich etwas den Wald hinauf und stoßen dort auf ein Paar der riesigen Phlogs, die gerade dabei sind, ihre heiligen Bäumen nieder zu fällen. Umgehend machen sich Kneesaa und Wicket zum Ältestenrat der Ewoks auf, um von von ihrer Entdeckung zu berichten. Chief Chirpa, Paploo und Lumat glauben den beiden jedoch nicht und beschließen daher, erst am Morgen einen kleinen Suchtrupp loszuschicken. Kneesaa und Wicket wissen, dass dies zu spät sein wird, und deshalb begeben sie sich zum Schamanen Logray, um von ihm Hilfe und Rat zu erbitten. Logray erzählt den beiden eine Geschichte, wie die Ewoks vor langer, langer Zeit von den Phlogs aus ihrer Ursprünglichen Heimat vertrieben wurden, und dass diese nun zurückgekehrt sein mussten. Er entschließt sich dazu, den beiden sein magisches Pulver zu geben, das die Phlogs, wenn sie es einnahmen, alles vergessen lassen und sie stattdessen glauben lassen sollte, im Wald lauern unzählige Gefahren für das Volk der Phlogs. Also machen sich die beiden am nächsten Morgen auf, um zum Lager der nun schlafenden Phlogs zurückzukehren und sie mithilfe von Lograys Pulver zu vertreiben. Als Wicket auf einen Ast tritt und dieser zerbrechend einen knacksenden Laut von sich gibt, erwacht einer der Phlogs urplötzlich und attackiert die beiden Ewoks. Mit beiden Händen greift er nach ihnen, hebt sie hoch und testet sie auf ihren Geschmack, bis es Wicket und Kneesaa gelingt, beiden nun erwachten Wesen das Pulver ins Gesicht zu schleudern und sie somit vorerst in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen zu lassen. Nur kurz darauf traf auch Chief Chirpas Suchtrupp ein und stellte fest, dass sowohl Kneesaa als auch Wicket die Wahrheit gesagt hatten und sich die Ewoks nun dringend um die Phlogs kümmern müssen. Die Gruppe beschließt, die beiden Wesen vorerst zu fesseln. Nur nach kurzer Zeit gelingt es ihnen allerdings, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien. Glücklicherweise zeigte Lograys Pulver seine Wirkung: Die beiden Phlogs fliehen voller Furcht vor den Ewoks zurück in ihre Heimat. Am Abend wird eine große Feier im Dorf der Ewoks abgehalten. Zudem werden Kneesaa und Wicket zu Ehrenmitgliedern des Ältestenrates ernannt. Dramatis Personae *Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Wicket Wystri Warrick *Chief Chirpa *Logray *Paploo *Lumat *Shodu Warrick *Unidentifizierter Phlog 1 *Unidentifizierter Phlog 2 Inhalt Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Ewok Adventure Books Kategorie:Legends-Quellen